Within a wind power plant, wind turbine generators block wind for one another if the wind comes from certain directions. This causes losses—so-called wake losses—as a down-wind wind turbine generator sees a reduced wind speed since the wind energy has been extracted by an up-wind wind turbine generator.
A lot of focus has been put on the optimization of entire wind power plants and not only on individual wind turbine generators. Wind power plant developments are traditionally, among other topics, focused on the following topics:    1. Control of power to provide advances services for grid stabilization    2. Reduction of wake losses between wind turbine generators
Area 1) originates from an electrical-power approach including system (power grid) control and stability. For instance, the power grid operator sees an advantage in having a power reserve standing in the case of a sudden power drop due to shortcuts in the grid, generators disconnecting etc. If a wind power plant can provide a capacity for fast power injection at request, power plant owners could potentially increase the revenue from selling higher-quality power.
Traditionally, the most obvious way to provide and establish a primary power reserve is to withhold a certain amount of the available power production. For instance, if a wind power plant has a rated power level of 10 MW, it may be curtailed to 8 MW so that the remaining 2 MW can be sold as a primary power reserve. If the owner is compensated sufficiently well for the provided primary power reserve it may still be an attractive business case.
However, if the primary power reserve could be offered while still producing the rated power of 10 MW the business case would be even more favourable. Primary power reserve is intended for very fast power injection over a limited time period, typically until a secondary control scheme takes over.
Area 2) is more focused on aero-dynamical development and understanding of wind and wind propagation when interacting with the turbine blades. A general theory is that allowing wind to pass the first wind turbine generator in a row will lead to smaller power production up-wind, but larger power production down-wind because more wind becomes available to down-wind wind turbine generators. This would generally increase the power production of the down-wind wind turbine generators. The resulting combined power production can then be increased compared to all wind turbine generators being “greedy”. However, there is a large uncertainty associated with his theory.